The Zombie War
by ZombieChristian22
Summary: In the Apocalypse, only those who step up can survive... Kyle is a survivor in the zombie apocalypse and is left with his fellow survivors to survive
1. The Dawn

It was a rather crappy day as usual at my high school. I got tripped by the school bully... again.

"Some kid." He said sarcastically as always.

Oh boy, did I not expect what came later that day...

I was on the bus when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Kyle, baby?" My mom asked.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Something happened. Something bad. The gun is in your room. Get it and arm yourself..." She was cut off by static.

"What was that?" I asked myself.

Then, the radio changed channels.

"This is the Emergency Channel. The Rabies Outbreak in Russia has currently spread to the U.S. Arm yourselves and off ANYONE you think may have been ex- hang on, my boss is saying we need to get off the air." Then, the radio was overrun with gunfire and screams.

"Bus drvier, step on it!" I said.

We arrived home to see corpses and a rabid version of my mother.

"Oh my God." I said.

She then charged at me. I was almost bitten, then my bus driver grabbed his crowbar and saved me.

"Thanks..." I said.

"It's Gary. Your welcome." Gary said.

We went inside and grabbed the gun and ammo.

"I never thought I would need this." I said.

We grabbed the supplies and locked ourselves in the basement and prepared for a long wait...

1 YEAR LATER

"We're out of supplies," Gary stated, "I think we're gonna have to go out soon."

I agreed and turned the radio on, like I did daily, searching for any signs of other survivors.

"Attention all survivors. Those who are still alive, head for the high school. We have claimed it a sanctuary."

"Oh my God." I said, as Gary and I looked at each other. "Well, let's go!" Gary said.

It took a while, but we arrived in . We saw the walls and we ran. Then, a door opened and a loudspeaker squeaked to life.

"Identify yourselves." A voice on the other side of the door said.

"Gary, and this here's Kyle." He said.

The gate in front of the door opened and a figure stepped out.

"I'm guessing you heard the broadcasts." The figure said.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Well, we can only take one of you." The figure said.

"Wait, I don't understand." I replied.

"We didn't think so many people would hear it so soon. People came rushing in like Black Friday. We just don't have enough room for the both of you." The figure - now shivering in the cold - said.

"Then take Kyle!" Gary said.

"No, there has be another way." I said. I was with the guy a while. I didn't want him to die and turn like the others.

"It's you or me inside those walls. I say it's you." He said.

"Alright." I said. I could tell he wasn't thinking otherwise.

I grabbed the baseball bat I found, looked and waved at Gary one last time, and walked in the gates.

"I'm sorry..." The figure said, clearly once a principle.

"It's alright. At least he isn't dead." I said.

Then I was brought to an apartment they claimed and was shown my room.

"5-A. Here are the keys." The principle said.

"Thanks. Miss..."

"Celestia." She said.

I laid down and finally fell asleep... Only to be woken up by the alarm clock. Of course they didn't unplug that.

"Good. You're up." My roommate said.

"Well, that was quite the wake-up call." I said.

"Ha, ha. The name's Scootaloo." She said.

"I'm Kyle." I replied.

"Come on, I'll give you the tour." Scootaloo said as she opened the door and walked out.

As we walked around, I noticed the walls and everyone on top.

"Who are those guys?" I asked.

"They're the Watchers. They pretty much guard the place." Scootaloo said.

As the tour went on, I saw the kitchen areas. Yes, there were so many people, the cafeteria wasn't enough.

"I'm surprised they had enough room for you." Scootaloo said.

"So am I. How long were you here?" I asked.

"I was a student here. We just couldn't abandon this place. So much has happened here..." Scootaloo said.

I went on my day choosing either Watcher, Hunter, or Education. I decided to choose Watcher. I could see more, but not get in the way. My dream job.

"Are you sure?" Celestia said.

"I'm sure." I said.

So my training was short. I was taught how to handle the kick of a rifle better, also I learned a few things on the Infected.

"They're quick, but easy to kill. If you're cornered, an axe to the neck should do it. If you're not, aim for the chest," the weapons instructor said.

Lunch came, the food was surprisingly good for a can of Hash. I was able to catch up on the history of CHS from Scootaloo's sister, Rainbow Dash in the library.

"Then, we turned into a MASSIVE horse thing and saved everyone." RD finished. I couldn't believe it at first. But over time... I'd understand. Later, I met up with her and talked for a bit.

"So, I heard you're new here." RD said.

"Yeah." I said.

"I heard about Gary." RD said.

"Well, rather out there than dead. How about you? Did you lose anyone yet?" I asked.

"Yeah... A guy named Flash Sentry." She said.

"I'm sorry..." I said.

"I wonder what Twilight's gonna say..." I heard her mutter. She left before I could ask. I had a feeling she was who Scootaloo was thinking about earlier. I couldn't ask though. Scootaloo was with her friends trying some stunt with her scooter. Little did I know what I would become because of her... Look at me rant on. That night, I fell asleep knowing that I was safe and secure. I felt like nothing could touch us. Boy, was I wrong...


	2. The Attack

Honestly, my 2 weeks at CHS were okay. The way they built most of the place reminds me of games like Minecraft in a way. I finally met all of RD's friends, they're okay. Odd, but okay. I also became a pretty good Watcher. I've been promoted from Scout to Guardian, that means that I'll start to guard the wall. But then Diamond Tiara stepped in.

"Maybe he'll jam the gun." I overheard Diamond say to her friend Silver Spoon.

"Or maybe he'll make the gun explode!" Silver said before bursting into laughter.

Hearing them, I thought of my old school's bully and how people worshiped him and cursed those who didn't. At least Joel wasn't a rich little jerk who owned a 3-football-field-sized mansion. He was just a football player who got full of himself and decided to make people respect him. But I thought it was bigger than that with those two...

"There's something wrong with those two. I'll find out someday." I told myself as I got ready for the big day.

It was astonishing how the wall was made. A few freight cars all around the school and guard rails for Watchers on the top. As I climbed up, I thought of what Diamond said, could something happen and could I be blamed? I pushed it away right after I thought of it. There's no way some thing bad could happen, it was a low zombie day. Even if I DID mess up, what else could happen besides a zombie or two? I climbed up and met with the others.

"Your station is 022. Right near the corner of the wall." My weapons instructor said.

I found it and grabbed the gun and started aiming. The day was long but fun. I managed to shoot a few zombies here and there. I even managed to find a survivor. Sure, he didn't get in, but I found him. Later, I decided to look for more survivors and I found a horde of Infected coming at us!

"Fire!" Someone said.

I fired like a madman at the horde, all I saw was zombie heads exploding and the corpses collapsing. After a matter of minutes, the horde was a bloody pile. But then, I saw a even bigger horde charge towards the 7 unguarded posts.

"Turn around!" I said and only a few turned to see a big zombie stampede.

"Fire!" I said. Unfortunately, the horde tore down the wall and charged in! We shot like the Wild West and the horde fell. I saw the gaping hole in wall and thought that we were screwed.

"What happened?" Celestia asked.

"The horde tore through the wall. Only Kyle, Jacob, and Gabe turned around..." The weapons instructor said.

"Well, the only thing we can do is rebuild the wall and hire more Watchers for those posts. This will not happen again." Celestia said.

"Thank God no one was killed." I said.

"Yeah... Next time, listen to this kid." Celestia said.

"Yes ma'am." My weapons instructor said.

As I walked to my room, I heard Diamond and Silver Spoon giggling nonstop. I decided to see what was up.

"Maybe he shot a twig by accident!" I heard Silver Spoon say.

"Maybe he shot a survivor!" Diamond said before exploding into laughter.

See what I mean by something being wrong with them? Anger boiled from my feet to my throat. But, I just walked away knowing that they'll understand what happened. I decided to knock, when you have a roommate of the opposite gender, you don't want to just waltz in. When I went in, I saw how Scootaloo decorated it a little bit with a radio and a stove.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"The run." She said.

"You went on the run?!" I asked.

Before you ask, I honestly wasn't jealous, I was more concerned.

"Yep. I managed to find the radio and since we have 50 generators, why not use some of that power?" Scootaloo asked.

That was Scootaloo. Always taking risks for something pointless. One time, I saw her try a half pipe on her scooter. Sure enough, she fell, wasn't bad though, but it did break 3 ribs and put her in the "hospital" for a week.

As the day went on, I started hearing conversations about the wall.

"Now what? Are we just gonna use up more wood on it?"

"Are we just gonna leave it?"

"What about the portal? We gotta wait!" Sunset Shimmer said.

I heard about the portal from Scootaloo. At first I thought she was joking, then I heard about the Dazzlings.

"The whole world would've been driven back to monarchy if we didn't stop them." Sunset Shimmer said.

So, the rest of the day was me guarding the repair group as they were working on the wall. As I was guarding, I saw 3 hooded figures enter my line of fire. I called out and explained what I said.

"Could be nothing. Or..." A builder said as he stood stunned.

He pulled out the radio.

"Ma'am, I think Kyle saw... THEM." He said.

Celestia came out with a sniper rifle.

"Where did you see them?"

"Right here." I said while pointing to the backside of the school. She aimed at the trees.

"Come on out! We know you're there!" She called.

Then, all I saw was an army of bullets flying out of the air.

"RUN!" Celestia said.

I ran to my room and knocked.

"Yeah?" Scootaloo asked.

"Get your stuff, we're being attacked!" I said.

I heard Scootlaoo rush all around the room and I walked in to see the room nearly empty. Not counting the stove, of course. We ran to see Rainbow dash and her friends at the gates ready to leave.

"Wait for us!" I said.

We caught up and got in the bus.

"Please tell me one of you have a driver's license!" I said.

"I do." Vinyl Scratch said.

It was the first time I heard her talk to anyone...

As we were driving, I looked back at CHS to see a more bullets fly.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We move forward." Applejack said.

"I agree." Rainbow Dash said.

"We need to find a place for the night." Rarity said.

"I think I know a place." Vinyl said.

She made a U turn for a neighborhood near by.

"Where are we going?" Scootaloo said.

"There's a flat rooftop in the town. I just need to find it." Vinyl said.

Let's hope we can survive...


	3. Megaville

We managed to find a rooftop in a small city to call home for now.

"We just need to make the best of it." I said.

Later that day, I went on watch to see an armored Humvee drive around the corner.

"What was that, military?" Scootaloo asked.

"We should follow them. Sunset, Vinyl, and Scootaloo stay here and guard the camp." Applejack said.

We followed their tire tracks until we saw a massive city with walls 4 stories tall. Who knows how thick they are...

"Whoa... Those are big walls." Rainbow said in awe.

I turned to read a sign saying 'Megaville'.

"Looks like a quarantine zone." I said.

"How can you tell?" Applejack asked.

"Nothing's good like this these days, unless it was military property." I said.

As we got closer, I started to notice some things. One, the walls had remote turrets, two, the city was flooded with supplies, and third, there were no soldiers whatsoever. There were a few people though.

"Let's see if we-" BANG! My sentence was cut off by a gunshot from within the walls.

"What was that? Zombies?!" Pinkie asked.

Then another one came, then one more. We had to get closer, but I knew we would get shot like Robocop. [You know, the old one.]

"We need to head back. We'll see more later." Rainbow Dash said.

As we were leaving, a bullet JUST passed my leg.

"HANDS!" A voice boomed.

We showed our hands and stepped forward.

"Now, you drop your weapons! NOW!" The voice then commanded.

We dropped our guns and knives along with our holsters.

"What do you want from us?" I asked loud enough for them to hear.

"Your guns. Now, leave!" The voice said.

I managed to grab a knife and a Judge.

"Now what?" Fluttershy asked when we got back.

"We go to the far end of the city we found and hope they don't try to hunt us." I said.

"There's another city about 50 miles from here. I say It's worth the risk. It's better than military wannabes shooting at us with a Humvee." Sunset said.

"Alright then. Our goals are set, tomorrow, we pack up and leave the city after we search it for weapons." I said.

"What do you mean?" Scootaloo asked.

"They took most of our guns and knives. But they didn't get my gun." I said.

"Good thing we stayed here. Otherwise we ALL would've lost our weapons." Vinyl said.

As we were packing up, I decided to go on a run for some guns with Scootaloo.

"Where are we gonna find guns?" Scootaloo asked.

"Store cash registers. There's always a handgun or two in case of break-ins." I said.

We searched every store in a neighborhood. We managed to find 4 handguns and 2 shotguns along with 6 boxes of ammo. As we walked back, I saw a few zombies.

"Heads up." I said.

As they charged at us, I used the baseball bat I found at my house. Surely enough, it worked, and those zombies were goners.

"Well then, that was festive." Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, no kidding." I said.

As we walked back, I managed to find a few batteries for the flashlight

"We could use more batteries." Scootaloo said.

I then saw an old Christmas tree on a display.

"Wow. That's a big one." I said.

I saw a small smirk on her face.

"Oh, yeah? You should see the one at the orpha-" She stopped herself immediately. I knew she was going to say orphanage.

"Wait, you were an orphan?!" I asked. She never told me this.

"Yeah... I never knew my family since they died. I spent my day after school in the orphanage..." She said.

"I'm sorry... Does Rainbow Dash know?" I asked.

"Yes. There was nothing you could have done. It just was my life back then. Come on, let's head back." She said.

We arrived back to the rooftop and gave the guns out.

"So which way?" Vinyl asked.

"There's a compass to the left of you, keep up the red arrow as close to the N as you can without us crashing." I said.

We kept on driving until we saw a city with a sign saying 'Townsville'.

"The place could use some work..." I said to myself.

We managed to build a wall out of wooden pallets around 5 buildings. It wasn't much, but it'll hold. As night fell, I saw a few survivors heading our way.

"Sunset, I saw survivors." I said.

I kept watching as they entered a building nearby. I leaned against the walls to listen.

"We should be careful. If they find us, they'll probably kill us or worse." I heard one voice said.

I think I should move in. But they could be armed, or they could be from Megaville. I listened some more.

"I think we should hold off here for a little bit. It could help us against Megaville." A different voice said.

That was it.

"You know them?" I asked without entering.

I hear a person grab a gun.

"Are you friendly?" I hear a male ask.

"Yeah. Not Megaville if that's what you mean." I say.

I see 2 people come out of the house.

"Good, I was ready to reload. I'm Dexter." He said.

"Alright Dexter, I'm Kyle. Is that your sister?" I asked.

"No, I'm Blossom." She said.

"Alright. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Trying to escape Megaville. Of course, we see it won't work here." Dexter said.

"Yeah, we have a building near here if you want to stay." I said.

As we were heading back, I thought I could get some answers.

"So, who's in charge there?" I asked.

"Her name's Bell." Blossom said.

"So, should we prepare?" I asked.

"Yeah. Prepare for war once she finds us with your people..."


	4. The Meeting

We arrived to the other city ready to meet up in the warehouse.

"It's now or never." I said.

As we were setting up the meeting room, I saw a jeep drive towards us.

"That's them." Sunset called.

Knowing the meeting, I stepped forward towards the jeep, towards Bell.

"Well, we have a lot to talk about." She said.

She looked close to her 20s. Maybe she was in the quarantine zone...

"So, here's the deal. We want our weapons back. I understand you have more than us, so you can spare a few pistols, right?" I asked.

"Well, as much as I would like to, I noticed you have THEM with you." Bell pointed at Dexter and Blossom.

"Yeah, so what?" I asked.

"These people, they owe me more than you think. A few guns won't do it..." Bell snapped her fingers and 10 men with assault rifles came out.

"Hey, we said no guns!" I said.

"You shouldn't trust me. Now, you give THEM to me, and you people can walk away untouched." Bell said with a smirk.

I grabbed my Judge and drew it.

"No. They're one of us." I said.

"Well, we don't have a deal. Fire away." The men managed to miss me by inches.

We ran for the exits only to see a horde of zombies flood the doors. But they were walking...

"Run!" I called out.

We ran for the other exit only to be blocked by the guards. We had no choice, we grabbed their guns and pushed them to the zombies to use as bait. We made it back to tell the others.

"These people lied, tried to kill us, and threatened our friends' survival. We'll have to regroup next week and find a way to work this out." I said.

"What we need to do is fight back." Rainbow said.

"Well, they have a military grade Humvee and we have a few pistols. We need to wait this out." I said.

We decided to send 2 of us for more recon. We needed to know what we were up against.

"I'll go." Fluttershy stepped up.

"I'll go too." Rarity said.

"Okay then. Good luck." I said as they grabbed their backpacks and left.

"I hope they'll be okay. Fluttershy isn't the best when it comes to survival." Rainbow said.

"She protects whoever can't protect themselves. We should respect that." I said.

"Whatever, Kyle." Rainbow said in ignorance as she walked away.

As we were adding to the walls, I saw 2 soldiers with AK-47s on them.

"We need to talk." One of them said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We want to join you. We and 20 more of us escaped and we want to join you. Maybe we can help you end what Bell's done. Please..." Another guard begged.

I was forced to make a choice: Firepower and knowledge, or food preservation. I made a choice soon after.

"Okay, then." I said.

"WHAT? Kyle, t-they can't! They could be spies and we don't have that much food left." Rainbow argued.

"We need the guns. Plus they could have information to tell us who we're up against." I said.

"Thank you. Thank you. You won't regret this, most of us were construction, the rest of us were guards. We can help you build up the place."

"Sure thing. Just don't try to put a bullet in our backs."

"Of course." The guard said as they walked in.

As we were talking, I noticed how the guards worked. If they were going to kill us, they would've done it by now.

"So, why did you leave?" I asked one of the guards.

"You think we wanted to harm others? Bell came and took over Megaville in the first months. We watched as she raided other quarantine camps, shot innocent beggars, and slaughtered anyone who approached the walls. And we were forced to sit down and build the turrets and thicken the walls, nothing more. So, when Bell was gone, me and 21 other soldiers escaped when no-one was lookin'. We were gonna search the city for supplies, but then we found you people and decided to help."

I took that under consideration as Scootaloo approached me.

"Are you sure we can trust these people?"

"...Yeah." I replied as I checked my Judge for rounds.

"Well, now what?" Scootaloo asked me.

"If we're going to survive, we might want to take the Home Depot and use its greenhouse for crops, and then we'll need to make our own. We can't rely on runs forever." I said.

"Okay then. Also we could get that library and grab some survival guides." Scootaloo said.

"As long as I don't have to drink my urine, I'll be fine." I joked.

I then heard Scootaloo giggle a little.

"Alright. See you later." Scootaloo walked away towards the apartment complex.

Then, Blossom and Dexter approached me.

"What do we do now?" Dexter asked.

"We have people, food, guns, and shelter. All we need now is more of this city. Once we get a quarter of it, we can talk again." I said.

"Kyle, I know this woman. She can tear right through here with _no _regrets. Just give it time, and if she tries to kill us, we'll fight back." Blossom said as she and Dexter walked back to the armory.

Then, Applejack approached me.

"Ah hope you know what 'yer doin'."

"Trust me, I do. Trying to end a war before it starts." I said as Applejack walked towards the apartment with the others.

Did she have a point? Do I know what I'm doing? Is Bell more than she says she is? Why do Blossom and Dexter always act paranoid every time I say her name? More importantly, why did Bell want THEM so much?

I'll find out soon enough.


End file.
